National data on the incidence and prevalence of communicative disorders is scarce. An investigation of the feasibility for gathering such data has been undertaken. One plan is to conduct a survey of both providers and cases. This approach will permit us to also gather data on the cost of the problem, type of services needed, amount of services needed, etc.